Fate: Legendary War
by DragonBlitz85
Summary: The year is 1940. The Axis powers were now the masters of Europe and the Holy Grail stollen by Nazi Germany. Now, the Seven Masters and their Servants must involve themselves in the greatest conflict known to history. In the balance hangs the freedom of Europe and the Fate of the Holy Grail War.
1. Prologue: Growing Storm

**(Update: Fixed some grammar errors and added a few minor things.)**

**Okay, to explain this story, I have been playing a lot of **_**Hearts of Iron 4 **_**(Which sadly can no longer play) and I loved how you could basically rewrite history with that game. And I love the **_**Fate Series**_ **as well, so I thought to myself: Why not make a story of the **_**Fate Series**_ **based in the World War 2 era. **

**Yeah I know that **_**Fate: Apocrypha**_ **already did this kind of setting, but I didn't really like how the whole World War 2 thing was kinda just glossed over and not really used. You don't really feel the tension from that era and time period (or at least I didn't feel it).**

**So I decided to make up my own vision of it.**

**To be perfectly clear, I am going to be trying my best to keep this as close to historically accurate as possible. And my major back in high school was history along with art. So I am going to keep this thing as close to the real events of history as much as I can. But hey, nobody is perfect. So if I get some things wrong, please do not blame me or get mad about it please.**

**Anyway, on that note, I really hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

_**~Prologue: Growing Storm~**_

Ernst Hamble believes in loyalty, perhaps to a fault, but as long as things fell into the realm of acceptable, he could move forward.

So when he found himself promoted to the rank of Rottenführer within the Waffen SS, he accepted it with pride and honor. But then the feeling had changed to something else, something more primal. As if he had become the very definition of what Power was. Some may think it has all gone to his head, but he knew better than to let power corrupt him.

He was one of the many hands of the Fuhrer, a tool to be used by the fatherland. An occupation he will use to an unholy extent if he has to. And right now he was currently on a mission that could change the whole outcome of the war. His mission came directly from the Fuhrer himself.

Find all the mages within the occupied territories of Germany and have them all under strict lockdown until they had found it. They have managed to capture most of France and were so close to victory in the mainland of Europe. And Italy had joined them just a month ago along the side of the Axis.

All that remained was to deal with the last of the French and British at the beach head in Dunkirk.

As for the mages, it was only a matter of time before-.

The door to his office bursts open and his aid is standing there panting. As if he ran a marathon at the Olympics. Sweat dripped down from his face.

"Sir, I have news about our search," he said standing to attention when Ernst sat up in his office chair, ready to listen to the report "We have located at least twenty families who practice mage craft within France. We have them gathered and locked away in the Lutetia hotel in the city of Paris."

Ernst smiled at the news, but he held his tongue for the report was not over yet.

"And sir, we have confirmed that at least five of the twenty families are participating with the Holy Grail War. The Grail War was to be held with Paris before we arrived. From what we were told, only six of the servants were summoned as of now. They were still waiting for the Saber class Servant to be summoned before the occupation happened."

Ernst's smile grew even more. Things were going according to the Fuhrer's plans. All they really needed now was-.

"And lastly sir… we've found it. We have secured the Holy Grail itself as well as the Grail War's overseer. She too is being held within the same hotel in Paris, sir." the aid finishes.

Perfect. Everything was falling into place now. All they need to do now was find a way to get information out of the overseer on how to activate the Grail and then Victory was theirs.

But as the information he was just told from his aid sinks in, something sticks out to Ernst that makes his smile fade away.

"You said that we have five Masters in custody along with their Servants," Ernst said carefully, "but you also said that six Servants have been summoned, still awaiting for the Saber Class Servant to arrive."

He leans forward and glares at the aid, hoping he was not about to hear what he was thinking, "Where is the sixth Master and Servant?" he asks bluntly.

The aid looks concerned at the moment when Ernst asked the question. After a moment of silence, the aid sighs and deflates under the stress before finally answering.

"Yes, sir. While we have indeed secured five of the six summoned Servants and their Masters…" he pauses before continuing "the Archer class Servant and its Master managed to escape."

Ernst frowns at this development "Escaped to where?" he growls, anger and irritation creeping into his voice.

The aid swallows a lump in his throat before the words leave his lips "Dunkirk, sir."

Ernst leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers together as he propped his elbows on the desk. This was NOT fully going according to the plan, but he supposes it could be much worse. For the time being they had at least five of the Servants under custody, it should more than make up for the fact that they lost one. Ernst was sure the Fuhrer would be pleased with these developments.

Still, they will need to make sure that the one who slipped away is dealt with as soon as possible. If they don't, Ernst has a feeling it will only cause problems in the near future. So he needs to send someone that was both very stealthy and quick in order to eliminate the Archer and its Master. But who to send on such a mission?

This would be something far beyond human capabilities. And they were under orders to keep this a secret from as many people as possible until further notice. So how can they capture them without using the full power of the Third Reich?

An idea suddenly hit Ernst… and he smiled.

He looked back to his aid "Ready my car immediately." he orders "I wish to see these Servants and Masters with my own eyes."

The aid gives a salute and runs out of the office to ready his commanding officer's vehicle.

As Ernst grabbed his coat and cap, he glanced over at a mirror and smiled. He was wearing his black Waffen SS uniform with a white coat hanging from his shoulders. His blonde hair and deep blue colored eyes signs that he is indeed one from the fatherland. Soon, Germany would become even greater.

And Ernst Hamble, commander of the 12th Mage Crops will help lead the charge.

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

She sat in the chair of the hotel room, her head hung low. As if she were waiting for someone to cut her head off and end it.

How could this have happened? How could France have fallen in such a short time span? What was going to happen to her now?

Alison Bette asked herself these questions, yet no real answers presented themselves to her at all. But she was fairly sure of one thing. She was going to die soon and there was nowhere to run too now. And she wasn't going to die like some rabid dog begging for mercy. If she were to die, she was going to die with her pride intact. She doubted that she'll get any mercy from these thugs anyway. Just the pososite, she might become some sort of sick toy for them before they kill her.

Finally, she let out a sigh and walked over to the mirror that rested against the wall opposite of her. There, she looked at herself for what felt like months.

Her long silver hair reached down to her hips, while her green eyes and freckled face looked exhausted. Her lust lips were now somewhat chapped and makeup had long since ran down her face from her crying a day ago. Not to mention the bruise on her cheek she received from one of the soldiers outside the room.

Her clothes were also a mess, with some minor rips and tears here and there, exposing certain areas of skin on her body. She looked as if she had been through a war zone. Which wasn't too far from the truth. Her father always said that her good looks would eventually get her into trouble.

Guess this was his way of being proven right.

On top of being very attractive, Alison was also a first rate mage. Although she had married into a non-mage family, she was still apart of the well respected Charlotte Household. So her participating with the Holy Grail War was only as a natural thing as opening an umbrella in the rain.

Her green eyes shifted down to the Command Seals on her right hand. The Seals were in the shape of daggers crossing over each other. This was the symbol for her Assassin class Servant.

Speaking of Assassin, she glanced over at the far side corner of the room. Her Servant was looking out of the window, watching as German warplanes flew overhead. The Servant's true identity was none other than Jack the Ripper.

Alison had to admit, she was surprised when she discovered that the Jack the Ripper was a girl. The young girl, who looked to be no more than sixteen, was covered in tattered black, muddy rags that covered everything except for the head and feet. Her skin was pale like snow, her eyes were a pale greenish color, and her short white hair only reached down to her shoulders. And her most interesting feature was the large scare the ran down her right cheek. Alison would ask about the scar, but now was not the time nor place for it.

Alison continued to stare at her Servant before the Assassin looked over at her.

"Yes, Mother?" she asked?

Alison's head perked up before she shook it "Oh, its nothing…" she said as she looked back into the mirror. After a moment of thinking, Alison clenches her fist before looking back at her Servant.

"Assassin," she said sternly "as the situation stands, the odds are I will not be alive for much longer." as she spoke, Assassin fully turned to face her "Should I die, I need to say two things to you."

Assassin's eyes widen a bit, but she nodded all the same. She fully understood the current situation.

Alison smiled, happy that she didn't need to fully explain anything else "First:" she continues "If I am to die in the near future, I want you to escape to Britain and form a new contract with someone there."

Assassin shook her head "Mother, I can protect you from these fools." she said while pulling out a butcher knife.

Alison gripped the knife's handle with one hand and placed the other on Assassin's head.

"Mother?"

"Its okay," she said "I'm ready to die now, but I want you to live. Live and find the Grail to make your wish come true."

Alison then pulled Assassin into a gentle embrace. After a moment, the Servant returned the hug in kind.

"Thank you for caring, Assassin," she said after a moment "but please… do this for me. If something like that does happen to me, I want you to escape."

Assassin looks unsure… that is until she hears what the second thing Alison has to say.

"Which brings me to the second thing I want to tell you." she says venom creeping into her voice "Find out who it was that killed me… and do what you do best, please."

Assassin's eyes widen, but she fully understands what her master is asking of her. If her master dies, she wants her to avenge her.

Nodding, Assassin responds, "You have my word mother… if you die, I will avenge yo-."

Assassin is cut off by the sound of their hotel room opening. Both look and are quickly greeted by the sight of two German soldiers pointing rifles at the two of them. Assassin did not take kindly to that and quickly got into a defensive position to protect her Master.

But after a moment of nothing happening, the sound of footsteps filled the room.

From around the corner where the door is located, a German officer comes into view, a smile plastered onto his face. Alison immediately recognized him as a Waffen SS officer and her guard was immediately up. He eyes the two of them for a minute before he raised his left hand to the two soldiers, signaling them to stand down. Thus, both lowered their weapons.

Alison's look of surprise must have been noticed by him for he finally spoke, "You may relax my dears, I did not come here to harm any of you." the way he spoke the words were thick with his German accent.

"I find that hard to believe, bastard." Assassin responded with anger in her voice.

Alison grabbed her Servant's shoulder "_Assassin!_" she hushed.

The officer's eyes widen for a moment before they shine with a sinister glee "Ah… so _this_ is the Assassin Servant… how interesting."

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

**I know it's kind of short, but hey, I think it's a good way to get things started. **

**Anyway, now for a total disclaimer: I am going to be writing this story at my own pace and not rushing through it at all. But that means that it will take some time to write out and other things as well. AND if or when life gets in the way, I must deal with it and put writing on hold for the time being.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Operation Dynamo - I

**Author's Notes****: **_**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT**_**. I had originally planned for these to only be about a month apart from each other.**

**But here it is! And just a side note, this is only part one of a two parter. Which hopefully won't take as long as this one did.**

**Oh, before I forget, BIG Shout out to my friend 'PrimedBlade141'. He has been a BIG help in on the ideas. So thanks a lot man.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Operation Dynamo - I**_

The icy waters of the English Channel are quiet. Thich fog covers most of the water, allowing a person to only see about a few hundred feet ahead of them.

But soon the silence is broken as the sound of waves and a fog horn could be heard. Moments later, a ship slides into view as it cuts through the icy waves at a speed of only about ten knots. As it slips through the foggy waters, it is soon joined by a number of smaller vessels can be seen following it.

The vessel leading the convoy of small fishing boats and other civilian vessels is the _SS Nomadic_. It's majestic, sleek, black hull, white railing and super stucher, and single smoke stack make it stand out amongst the other vessels. There were about fifteen vessels in total, with fourteen of them being civilian vessels, and one British destroyer to protect them from attackers.

But the _Nomadic_ was special amongst the other vessels in this small flotilla.

Officially, it was carrying high class passengers from France that were fortunate enough to escape from the German occupation. And was now on its way to London to deliver it's passengers to safety. However, unofficially, it was carrying Mages from France in secret to the safety of the _Clock Tower_ to seek refuge from the coming war.

But for one of these passengers, her journey to the _Clock Tower_ was to deliver some urgent news regarding something highly important to the Mage world.

Her name was Ella Holly, of the Holly Household. A well known house of Mages within the Mage world.

Her silky, extra long, white hair reached down and past her hips, with a length of hair tied into a braid that traveled down the right side of her head. While her smooth, ivory skin and deep blue eyes helped her stand out amongst the others in the crowd. Even not counting her more feminine features, she was still a very attractive woman. And she admitted that she was feminine. Modest sized breasts, curvy hips, and a nice caboose made her an ideal French girl, or so the Americans might say.

Not only that, but her current attire was also making her look all that more alluring. A thin, white coat, and white, long, dress skirt made her look like she was ready for a date with some guy.

Had the atmosphere not have been so negative at the moment, that wouldn't have been too far from the truth. But now was not the time nor place to think of such things and Ella knows it.

"You traveling alone, my dear."

Ella looks up in a jolt, thinking its an enemy. But only finds a fellow French Mage wearing a sad smile upon his puggy face. As people they were pososites. While Ella was skinny and attractive, the man who spoke to her was very round and not so attractive. The only thing they had in common was that they were Mages. While normally it was hard to tell if someone was a Mage, this man was not even trying to hide his mana at all.

He raises his hands defensively "Now, now, my dear. No threat here, we're all fellow French here."

Ella lets out a sigh as she tries to compose herself "I know that, but still… we have to stay on alert in case the Germans attack us out here." she says as she looked over her shoulder and out the window behind her to look at the sea.

The fog was beginning to dissipate, a person now able to see about about a few hundred feet out to sea now. But the fog still blocked most of the view of the ocean. If there were any enemy ships or aircraft out there, they wouldn't see them until the last minute.

The plump man looked out to sea with her "True, very true. But we must talk about something else to take our minds off of the situation. Even if the Germans do attack us, we have an escort ship with us." he said, the smile not leaving his face.

Ella glanced back at the man. She was now getting the impression that he was forcing himself to smile. A quick glance around confirmed her suspicions. People were watching them, listening and waiting for them to continue the conversation. Ella, however, was in no mood to play this game.

"Look," she said, as she pinched the bridge of her nose "I am fully aware that someone asked you to come and talk to me. What I do not know is why."

Finally his smile dropped and a look of disappointment spread across his face. He let out a sigh and pointed at her left hand.

"Well, not all of us Mages have Command Seals on their hands," he paused and pointed upward "or a trigger happy Servant who is keeping a lookout at the moment." he finished explaining.

Ella looks at her hand before trying to hide it from view, pulling the sleeve of her coat over her. She cursed herself for not trying to hide it sooner, but she guesses it was too late now. Sighing, she looked back at the man with a sad smile of her own.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she says, before an idea popped in her mind "Do you have any bandages?"

He nodded, fishing into his pockets and pulled out a roll of bandages and handed them to her. She took them and started wrapping her left hand with them, covering her Command Seals with it in order to hide them better.

As she wrapped her arm in the bandages, she speaks "You haven't answered my question yet, you know. Why did you, or more accurately everyone, want to talk to me?" Ella asks.

The puggy man sighs and looks back out the porthole to watch the sea "What everyone wants to know is this: what happened to the Grail War? Do the German's now have the Holy Grail? And what are you going to do once you reach the _Clock Tower_?" he questions.

Ella lets out a sigh. So that's what they wanted to know.

"Where do I even start?" she says after a moment of silence "To answer your questions: yes, the German's do have the Grail. As for what happened to the Grail War, it's rather bizarre. The German's were so hell bent on capturing the other Masters and their Servants alive." she paused, putting a hand to her chin "Its strange. It's almost like they need them for something. For what, I don't know."

"So I am heading for the _Clock Tower_ in order to get help from them." she looked down to the floor and spoke in a sad tone "If they'll help at all that is."

The fat man glances back at her with a sad expression, before smiling again "I am sure they'll help," he says as he begins to walk away "They have too hel-"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The massive sound of the explosion followed by the shockwave rocks the whole ship. Ella falls out of her seat before quickly getting to her feet and running to the upper deck to see what happened. The first thing to greet her is a column of smoke rising into the air. When she finds the source of the smoke, her heart sinks to an all time low.

Their escort ship, the _HMS Wakeful_, was on fire and beginning to list to one side. As Ella watches in horror, she spots something moving in the water quickly towards the burning ship. Her mind raced to identify it, but she quickly found out what it was as it slams into the destroyer's broadside and explodes.

She quickly scanned the area to see where the torpedo came from. And soon spots the point of origin of the attack.

German E-boats.

"_Archer!_" Ella screams, looking up the mast of the ship.

High on top of the main mast of the _Nomadic_, was a blonde, short curly haired man with golden eyes. At the top of his head he wore a black cowboy hat. He wore a white button up shirt and black tie to go with it. He also had on a dark brown vest with light brown patterns all over it. Over the vest, he wore a brown leather jacket with metal gauntlets on his forearms and black gloves. He also wore black pants and a white belt with a gun holster strapped to it. Finally he wore a pair of brown and white cowboy boots and wrapped around his neck was a red scarf flapping in the rough wind.

In the holster was a black six cylinder revolver pistol. With his hand right next to it, ready to draw it out and fire on a moments notice. And the smirk on his face screamed that he was going to enjoy this coming battle to the fullest.

This was Ella Holly's Archer class Servant.

_Billy the Kid_.

Archer looked down at his master "Master!" he called back to her.

"How many?!" she asked, shouting over the other voices as they ran about the ship as quickly as they could.

Archer looked again and counted them "Fifteen-no, twenty five of them in total!" he responded "Orders?!"

Ella looked around again at the passengers and crew around her.

While the _Nomadic_ did carry weapons at the moment, they were small arms only. Light machine guns at best. But they were carrying Mages aboard the vessel and some were bound to know one or two attack spells. Shoving her hand into her pocket, she pulled out a handful of green stones. She could block at least three torpedos with these magic stones. But only three times. She grimaced. They'll have to stay on the defensive until help arrives.

In which case…

Ella places her hand to her head and sends a telepathic message to Archer.

'_Archer, keep an out for torpedos, don't let them get too close to the ship. We'll have to stay on the defensive until more help arrives.'_ she explains.

'_You got it!_' came Archer's response before he abruptly shouting with his voice "Incoming on our port side!" he calls out.

Ella looks back at the water and spots an E-boat has them all lined up for a torpedo strike. Sure enough, two cylinders shot out from either side of the enemy vessel.

The captain of the _Nomadic_ must've seen this as well, for the second the torpedoes hit the water, the tender ship starts to swerves to port in order to dodge the attack. But at the speed its heading and not beginning a purpose build warship, the likelihood of it evading the weapons are slim.

And Ella was not about to take that chance with the odds against them.

Running to the bow of the ship, Ella is about to throw her magic stones to create a shield to block the attack. But suddenly huge columns of water erupt and leap into the air. The yonge Mage shot a glance back up the mast at Archer. The gunbarrel of his pistol is steaming, both from the heat and the Mana from the shots he took to defend the ship and his Master.

Ella smiles. She was impressed, both by her Archer's skill with a gun and with how quickly he responded to the attack. But she quickly shook off the feeling, they were in the middle of a battle after all. She looked for more enemies. She didn't have to look very far as three more E-boats lined themselves up for a more devastating torpedo strike.

But Ella was not about to let that happen again.

Channeling Mana into her right arm, she created a ball of light in her right hand. Bringing her arm up to point it in the general direction of the E-boats, she began to focus. The targets were about two hundred and fifty yards away and closing at a speed of 23 knots.

Easy targets to hit.

As she focused, she remembered what her mother taught her, to imagine you are cooking an egg from the inside out with Mana. To add heat and light inside the egg until it explodes due to the heat and pressure built up within it. Finally, her mother told her the name of the spell and to always say it when activating it.

Her eyes flash open and she saw that the spell was working. Hovering just above the three German E-boats were balls of light changing into different hues of color by the second. Magical sparks coming off the masses of pure Mana and conducting with the metal of the enemy craft. Finally, she shouts the name of the spell to give it a little extra boost it needs in order to really hit the enemy.

"_**Ekrixi!**_"

Then it happens.

The spell discharges and detonates, creating columns of water where the E-boats once were. All that remains of the enemy boats now are splinters of wood and scraps of metal. Then the sound follows in the wake of the explosions, creating a cacophony of noise that mixed together.

**KRA-KOOM!**

While Ella smiled at her handy work as her hair blew behind her head, she was frowning on the inside. Now she had actually killed people. She's never killed anyone before. But she soon shock it off, she can't afford to worry about it now, it's either them or everyone on the ship.

Besides the battle wasn't over yet. It was only beginning.

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

**Author's Note****: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also, in case you are wondering: '**_**Ekrixi**_' **is Greek for '**_**Explosion**_'**.**

**On that note, I will be back soon to give a lot more love to this story. **

**Peace out for now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Operation Dynamo - II

**For those of you were quietly waiting for the next chapter, here it is. I thank you for your patience and I am happy to say that I am once more playing 'Hearts of Iron 4' again on Steam.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

_**~Chapter 2: Operation Dynamo - II~**_

Mike Collins believed that this was the right thing to do.

He was sure of it.

And no, he was not referring to the mission he was currently on. He was referring to the whole thing in general. He volunteered to the British airforce, joining and taking part in the battle for Britain, and him battling in the war itself.

Besides, he was always one to trust his gut. And when the war broke out, and the British were asking for help from the United States, his gut was screaming at him to do something. So he enlisted as a volunteer to help the British out with the war for Eruope. He already was a pilot for aircraft, working as a fire plane spotter for Cal-Fire. So he had excellent eyesight.

But it was one thing to search for fires in the woodlands of California, it was another thing to actually fight in aerial combat. Especially against Germany's _Luftwaffe_, which has already brought Poland, France, Norway, and the lower countries in Europe to their knees. Which meant that the Germans have a lot of experience in aerial combat. On top of that they were greatly outnumbered by the _Luftwaffe's_ warplanes.

Skilled, surrounded, and outnumbered. Things were bad all round.

While his sharp eyes have saved many lives of the Royal Air Force in aerial battles, in actual combat he has yet to shoot down a single enemy plane. He mostly just stuck to targeting sea bound targets like U-boats or torpedo boats.

He mostly now just serves as a wingman for his only friend he's made in this war, Dran Bucking-wood.

Suddenly, the radio of his Supermarine Spitfire that he is currently flying comes to life with radio chatter. Coming in from command, a distress call, and fellow fighter pilots scrambling to respond.

"~Mayday! Mayday!~"

"~This is the SS Nomadic calling for aid to any nearby aircraft! We are under attack by German E-boats and we need immediate assistance!~"

"~This is not a drill! They just sunk _HMS Wakeful!_~"

"~Eyes up to the skies! Enemy aircraft on approach!~"

Mike turns his head to his left where his fellow wingman who is flying alongside him.

"Orders Dran?" Mike asks over his intercom to his British friend, but remembers they were on a mission and corrects himself "I mean, orders sir?"

After a moment of silence, he gets a reply that he was honestly hoping for.

"~Word has come down from command. We are the only ones close to where the distress call is coming from.~" Dran says though the radio "~We have to respond and give them cover until more help arrives.~"

"Yes, sir!" Mike says as he gives a salute to his friend and both turn their Spitfires about in the direction of the distress call.

They arrive on the scene in just three minutes and immediately spot the _Nomadic_ as she and several other small vessels try to avoid getting hit by torpedoes from the German E-boats. It is hard to see from where he was, but Mike was sure that he saw gunfire coming from the tender's crowsnest on the main mast. But what was clear to see was the little light show going on all around the sea bound vessel.

Large columns of water are erupting all around the ship and not a single torpedo has hit the ship yet. It almost made Mike wonder if they needed any help to begin with. Then he spots someone over on the front bow of the ship dressed in white. His sharp eyesight picks out small details even from so high up.

It's a woman by the way they were dressed. She must be guiding the ship through the water to avoid the torpedoes. But she can't possibly lead them on forever. They're about to be overwhelmed down there.

Before they could move in to take out the remaining enemy boats, movement from Mike's peripherals draws his eyes up to the skies.

Coming in from high above the battle were a small group of Junkers JU-87 bombers. If they land a solid hit on the _Nomadic_, she's done for. They have to act fast if they're going to save the ships below.

Suddenly Dran comes through the communicator with a plan of action "~Mike! You take the targets on the water! I'll handle the Junkers!~"

"Copy!" Mike yells back as he breaks formation to engage the German boats.

Remembering the quick briefing on how to attack water based targets, he throtles his Spitfire dives in low and fast, pushing the speed to 430 MPH. His breathing rate goes up as the adrenaline starts pumping through his body. As he picks his first target, a torpedo boat that has the _Nomadic_ all lined up for a strike, Mike places his finger on the trigger and focuses on the gunsight before him.

Bullets start flying past him from the front as his plane dives closer to the target, coming from the German vessel, the bullets just barely graze his aircraft. Two hit in the left wing and one glancing the right side of the fuselage. But he's still okay.

Once he's within a few hundred feet of the torpedo boat, he pulls the trigger.

The guns of his Spitfire erupt in a cacophony of 20mm cannon blasts. The shots hit the water first before finding their mark on the German boat. Just a hundred feet from the water, Mike pulls up, just missing the water and the German torpedo boat.

As he brings his plane about, Mike looks back in time to see the torpedo boat explode in a spray of fire and metal. One of his shots must've hit the fuel tank or ammunition locker. Either way, he manages to stop the enemy vessel from attacking the Nomadic. And by the look of things on the sea, the rest of the torpedo boats were bugging out as well.

Sighing in relief, he is quickly reminded that they still had enemy planes to worry about as he began to hear the wail of a JU-87's siren. Turning his head about, he sees at his eleven o'clock a Junkers going in for a dive on the _Nomadic_. Quickly looking for Dran, Mike finds his friend is busy dealing with another aircraft.

Realizing that time was running out, Mike is forced to make a decision that would change his destiny forever.

Bringing his Spitfire about, Mike lines it up with the diving aircraft and pulls along behind it. He immediately draws fire from the Junkers rear facing gun. Mike responds accordingly with his 20mm cannons and quickly shreds the enemy aircraft. The JU-87 goes into a spin before falling into the ocean, scoring his first aerial kill. Mike pulls up his own aircraft just in the nick of time, glimpsing the _Nomadic's_ front bow.

Time seemed to slow down as he glanced to his left and looked down out the window of his bullet riddled cockpit.

He sees the same woman from before and details leap out to him as they pass each other. Her extra long hair was white, almost like it was made of silk. While her skin looked almost like ivory and her white outfit made her look like she was out of a picture book from a newspaper article. She was the ideal French girl. And as they continued to pass by each other, he flashed her a smile.

But as quickly as the moment began, it came to an end as time sped up again.

He flew past the bow of the ship and continued to climb into the air gaining altitude, but immediately, he knew that something was wrong. For one thing, he couldn't really feel anything. He couldn't even feel himself holding onto the control stick of his Spitfire.

This meant one of two things. Either he was recovering from the amount of G-Forces from his dive still. Or… he was hit.

Pain suddenly lanced throughout his body, most of it coming from his stomach. And he also tasted blood in his mouth. Reaching down with one hand to feel the wound he had received, he was glad of its location. Far to the side, away from his major organs. Which meant that he might just make it back.

"~Mike! Mike, come it!~"

He can barely hear Dran's voice though the radio, but he responds regardless "I'm here… barely…" he says to his friend.

A heavy sigh of relief comes through the mic "~Don't scare me like that again,~" Dran says "~you almost got yourself killed.~"

Mike checks his gauges… and he feels all hope fade away.

"I think I did get myself killed…" he says, trying to keep his composure.

Silence falls over the radio before Dran responds with concern in his voice "~Are you hit?~"

Mike nods his head and looks down at himself as he speaks "Yeah…" he spots the wound and confirms that it's far to the side, away from his major inner organs "I took a hit to the gut, but I don't think it hit anything serious…" bringing his hand away from his wound to tap one of fuel gauge with his finger "However, I'm losing my fuel fast, my bird is already down to a half a tank and it's falling fast…"

Dran is quiet as he tries to find a solution to the problem. Mike also runs the math in his head. At the rate the fuel going down at, he only has about three minutes of flight time left in his Spitfire. Which meant he _won't_ be able to make it back to the airfield in time to get medical treatment.

This was it… this was where he was going to die.

Guess he was going to be the first American casualty to the German's _Luftwaffe_. In total, he had taken out over fifteen German E-Boats, at least two U-Boat assist kills, and one aerial kill to his credit. He was proud of his work, but still he wished he could've done more for the British.

His only regret in life was that he still never found out who his real parents were.

In that moment, his life flashes right before his eyes. From his orphanage that took him in, to the day he joined the California Fire Department when he lost his home to the flames of a wild-fire.

Tears started to fill his eyes as he took another look back at his fuel gauge. It was already down to the E. And the prop of his Spitfire was losing its speed as the fuel became all used up.

"Hey Dran," he says as his vision started to blur with tears or blood loss, he couldn't tell but neither did it matter he guessed "If you ever get a chance to do it, could you write to my buddies back home that: 'I'm sorry for not coming home'?" he then smiles "I think they'll be wanting to know what happened to me."

After a few moments of silence, Dran responds "~You got it, Mike Collins…~"

Mike relaxes as darkness begins consuming his vision, happy that his friends back home will be notified that he did his best.

Lazily, he lowers his head and allows the darkness to consume his vision. And as the sound of his Supermarine Spitfire died off in his ears, his world becomes a black void of nothingness.

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

_As his vision fades in and out, small amounts of details leap out to him._

_At first he sees the water quickly getting closer and closer as his vision becomes black again._

_He then sees the cloudy grey sky above followed by finding it hard to breath._

_Soon he began to hear voices, they sounded French, but he couldn't really tell either._

_But before he could fully make out what they were saying his vision blackened again._

_As he tries to feel his surroundings, he feels pressure on his lips._

_He forces his eyes to open and is greeted by the sight of deep blue eyes looking down at him. A woman with ivory skin pressed against his face. And he realizes that it's a kiss._

_It makes him wonder if the person before him is some kind of angel, perhaps the Angel of Death coming to claim him._

_Feeling somewhat safe, he closes his eyes and lets go. Knowing that he is most likely facing death, he won't fight it._

"_No!" a voice said, sounding distant, almost female "Don't let go. Fight it!"_

_He forces his eyes open again to find the same deep blue eyes staring at him. They almost seemed to glow in the darkness, burning with determination. Like a lighthouse in the middle of a storm, guiding him to his safe haven. _

_The pressure around his lips increased and he could feel… something flowing into him. Like a river or stream flowing into him._

_Maybe… this wasn't his time to die, not yet anyway._

"_Yes." the voice said again "This is not your place to die yet. Live and see tomorrow again."_

_Yeah… live. He will live and see his friends again, live to see tomorrow once more._

_But even with this new found resolve, he felt weak at the moment. And his body began to feel like it was fading away._

_Soon his vision started to fade way again, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier._

_And all he could see were those same blue eyes as the darkness took him again._

* * *

_**~o0o~**_

* * *

When Mike started regain consciousness again, the first thing he felt was that same pressure on his lips again.

His eyes flashed open and he could see that same ivory skinned face pressed against his, with her eyes closed and her hands pressed against his chest, which he took note that it was naked at the moment. With heat creeping up his face and settling behind his ears. Taking a moment, Mike decides to indulge himself and he wraps his arms around her waist.

This was a dream or something of that nature, which meant he would be free to do this much at least. His sudden action earned a surprised squick from the woman and she braced her hands against his chest and tried to push away.

An idea reached his mind and it started to scare him if he was right.

Breaking off the kiss with a huff, he was greeted with the sight of very enraged deep blue eyes. Yep he was right, this was not a dream after all. And before he could even think to apologize to her, there was a loud crack as she slapped him across the face.

* * *

**_~o0o~_**

* * *

**Author Note: This is where I really wanted to show my ability to create action scenes in this story. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter for it was kind hard to write. And I do hope you continue to support me in this quest to create a Fate Fanfiction.**

**Anyway, please leave a review on it about what you think of it.**

**Peace out.**


	4. UPDATE

So I have bad news for those who were looking forward to this Fanfic continuing... it's not happening for awhile now. Mainly for two reasons.

Reason #1: I have become totally hooked on Source Filmmaker, I have a YouTube channel under the name 'TheExecutorDragon'. And while I do _**want**_ to continue writing the story, I went into this story with out much of a plan at all. And that doesn't feel right to me.

Reason #2: I've come to realize that I am somewhat of a 'Jack of all Trades' so to speak. And as the old saying goes: "A Jack of all Trades is a master of none." I finally accept that my fanfics are more a less... garbage. While I do have the 'Drive', the 'Ideas', and the 'Imagination', I do _NOT_ have the skills to back them up.

So I am sorry for those who wanted to see this story blossom some more, but I am ending it here for now. I may come back to it later on, but not for awhile.

Thank you for supporting me for as long as you have. However if you are still wanting to see more out of me, follow me on YouTube. Link is in my Profile page on this site.


End file.
